


Jet Hopes

by terryreviews



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Affection, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet knows Spike won't be back, but he hopes.</p><p>If Spike had lived...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just finished watching Cowboy Bebop and god the feels. So here is an AU type drabble if Spike had lived.

Jet _knows_ Spike won’t be back. But he hopes.

When Spike Stumbles in three days later with that lazy smile, and wrapped practically head to toe in bandages, it takes everything for Jet to ask him calmly if he wants some beef. To which Spike answers that Jet should know there is no beef on Bebop.

Faye is not nearly as composed when she jumps down the stairs into the living room and throws her arms around Spike’s neck, tears clinging to her eyelashes as Spike returns the hug. If it’s out of character, if it makes them all realize what they mean to each other, they don’t talk about it.

It takes one week from then for Jet to pull Spike into his arms and kiss the other as tenderly as he can. Three years nearly pissed down the drain for a fairy tale ending. 

Spike had said, when he first got back and they all settled for dinner that night, that he was awake now. They understood. That dead glaze in Spike’s eyes told them just how awake he’d become.

“Now that you’re awake, how about I show you why it’s worth it.” Jet didn’t ask. His arms wrapped around Spike’s back and held him against his front. With caution, he tilted the other’s head with a synthetic finger under his chin, and brought their lips together.


End file.
